


Let Me Touch Your Face

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Roommates, Secret Crush, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A goes under anesthesia, comes awake and confesses their love/attraction for Person B.</p>
<p>Set end of 2011/beginning of 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Touch Your Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocknrolljunkie989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknrolljunkie989/gifts).



> I wrote this like a year to a year and a half ago for the person tagged in this. I was dumping some of the documents on my computer and found it again. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Dan felt behind on everything, he didn’t feel as developed as everyone else not just in his looks but in everything else. He wasn’t getting his wisdom teeth out until now, at 22. Something the regular dentist said about “Getting it done,” before the braces were put on in a few weeks. Dan didn’t understand completely, all he understood was that he wanted the pain to stop and his teeth to be straight. 

He didn’t want to do it when he was home in Australia, so it only made sense to do it while he was in England. The braces were going to be put on right before the race in Australia. Jev could take him to and from the appointment, couldn’t he? After all, they were going to live together in the same flat and going to share a car for the next year, at least when they were there. Both he and Jev had come up through the Red Bull juniors at the same time. It seemed like they danced around each other, afraid to get too close, to see how they both felt. While Dan was a little louder and easier with his smile, Jev was more reserved and did his best to be serious.

\----

“Did you’re flight go ok? It’s always so far for you go fly.” Jev asks as soon as Dan is in the front passenger seat. “Yeah, for once I didn’t get delayed in any of my layovers.” Dan slides down a little bit and puts his head back against the headrest. The flight had been easy, all things considered. “I can’t wait to get my wisdom teeth out, it’s going to be so nice.” Dan sighs and Jev smiles. “Thank goodness you have me to take care of you over the next few days right?”

Dan looks over and smiles at Jev, “Yeah, I’m thankful for that.” The only thing Dan’s worried about is saying something when comes up after the anesthesia. He knows people tend to do that, and he didn’t want to reveal just yet how big of a crush he has on Jev, or how beautiful Jev is to him.

\----

“Ugh, I’m hoping me being tired is going to help me recover,” Dan harrumphs as he sits down on a seat in the waiting room. It was the day after his arrival in England. “I just want to sleep and have smoothies once this is over.” Jev chuckles, he knows it’s going to be funny and slightly cute to hear Dan complain the next few days. Jev knows he’s going to enjoy it. He’s brought a book, as well as his planner; he might as well do a few things while Dan’s is getting taken care of.

“Daniel Ricciardo, you can come back now!” Calls the receptionist.“You’ll be fine,” Jev says as he pats Dan’s arm. Dan gives a weak smile before walking back.

\----

“WOW WHO ARE YOU?” Dan loudly mumbles. Jev’s come back to help Dan walk out. Before coming back he’s gotten the checkout papers and the prescription for the pain killers, so all they have to do is get Dan into the car and then later onto a couch or bed. He was going to stop on the way home for the medication on the way home, hopefully Dan would sleep in the car for him to be able to do that.

“I’m your roommate Jev, and one of the people you work with.” Jev tries not to laugh. He reasons it’s probably the anesthesia still having some effects. “You mean, you’re not my boyfriend?” Dan tires to smile, but grimaces in pain before softly saying “Ow, that hurt.” “Do you want me to be your boyfriend?” Jev’s only slightly playing, because he knows Dan isn’t going to remember this next time he wakes up, at the same time, Jev hopes Dan’s going to remember this conversation.

“Yes, because you’re really hot. Come here, let me touch your face.” Dan tries to reach out his hand, but drops it when he realizes it can’t reach Jev. Now Jev laughs, because it’s honestly so cute. “You think I’m hot?” Jev smiles while saying this. “Yes, you’re hot, you’re beautiful, and you’re cute. Can we cuddle when I go home?” Dan has a dopy look on his face, and looks almost a little lovesick. He does his best to sit up and swing his legs off of the long chair.

“Sure, once we get you home, and have you take your first dose of medication.” Jev puts his arm around Dan’s shoulders and does his best to steer him to the car. He’s half hoping Dan was kidding, half hoping he was being serious. After all, most people say their secret desires while incapacitated.


End file.
